The present invention relates to a system for monitoring the flow of water through a pipe and more particularly to a battery operated flowmeter which can transmit flow related data (volume and/or temperature) to a remote receiver.
It is becoming more and more important to conserve our resources. While it has long been appreciated that monitoring and billing for resource use will cause a decrease in the use of the monitored resource, many situations, such as water use by a tenant in an apartment complex, do not lend themselves to monitoring.
To monitor such very local water use, a number of monitors is often required and accordingly for such monitors to be economically viable they have to be very inexpensive to install and have a low cost. Such a monitor must be battery powered and since batteries will only power a system for a definite period of time, the batteries will have to be periodically replaced.